Swamp Thing Vol 2 84
Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Hubert Sax Other Characters: * * * * * Mrs. Luban Locations: * :* :* * :* :* Terrebonne Parish General Hospital :* Items: * John Constantine's scrying kit Vehicles: * Chester Williams' boat | Notes = * This issue gives special thanks to Neil Gaiman, presumably for the use of his characters. * The Swamp Thing does not appear in this issue. The reason for his absence is because he is travelling steadily backwards through time, as seen in recent issues of the series.Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #82 * Abby and Alec conceived their unborn child in Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #76. * Adam Strange refers to the Swamp Thing as "Smalsh-Yegger". This is the Swamp Thing's name on the planet Rann. * Abby is seen wearing both her wedding ring and the plant ring that Alec created for her in issue #80. * The representation of Eve seen in the Dreaming is in fact the biblical Eve, mother to Cain and Abel. Dream representations of Cain and Abel's respective abodes, the House of Mystery and the House of Secrets can be briefly seen in this issue. * The dark-haired, pale-faced man that Matt Cable encounters is Morpheus of the endless. Morpheus is the lord of Dreams and dominates the realm known as the Dreaming. He is the featured character from the Sandman title. Matt Cable later becomes a supporting character in Sandman after Morpheus transforms into an arcana known as Matthew the Raven. * Ritchie Simpson is a cyber-mage and an old colleague of John Constantine. His mortal body was killed while trying to help John on a case and ever since, his spirit has been trapped in cyberspace. * John Constantine tells Ritchie Simpson, "Say hullo to Agony and Ecstasy for me [sic]!" Agony and Ecstacy are two demons who have caused trouble for Constantine on occasion. Ecstacy's name is actually spelled with a "c" as the sixth letter, even though the word is usually spelled with an "s" (including this issue). | Trivia = * Houma hosts a parade to celebrate the victory of Earth's heroes during the alien Invasion!. Models on the parade float are dressed up to resemble Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Another parade float honors those who were killed during the Invasion including Scott Fischer, Celsius and Jet (though Jet will eventually be revealed as still alive). * Hubert Sax's office is decorated with various Garfield-related memorabilia, including a Pez dispenser. Garfield is a cat featured in the eponymous comic strip created by Jim Davis. * One of the posters in Chester's place reads, "Turn On, Tune In, Drop Out". This was a popular phrase used in the 1960s and coined by psychiatrist Timothy Leary. The phrase became synonymous with the hippie counterculture movement. * Another poster on Chester's wall is that of Wonder Wart-Hog. Wonder Wart-Hog is an underground comic book character, created by Gilbert Shelton and Tony Bell. The character is intended as a porcine parody of Superman. | Recommended = | Links = }} References